Pecados
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Voldemort nao voltou no quarto livro. acontece durante o sétimo e ultimo ano deles em Hogwarts, Espero que gostem.


**Luxúria **

_Outra vez não!_ Era já a vigésima vez que ela se encontrava sozinha com Draco Malfoy desde que tinham começado as aulas dois meses antes, e pela vigésima vez, ela, Hermione Jean Granger, estava completamente nua depois de uma fantástica sessão com ELE.

Tudo começou na primeira noite de volta a Hogwarts, Draco estava na sala comum dos Chefes a aproveitar uns momentos sozinhos, quando a sua companheira apareceu vestida com uns simples calções e uma t-shirt.

Nenhum deles se lembra exactamente do que aconteceu a seguir, mas foi assim que as sessões entre eles tinham começado. Primeiro prometeram um ao outro que não tinham gostado, e que preferiam morrer do que voltar a fazer isso. A segunda vez duas noites depois, ambos proclamaram que era o stress do inicio de um novo ano, que em breve isso iria passar, a quarta vez limitaram-se a calar-se, prometendo mentalmente que seria a última vez.

Mas não havia modo de fingir que essa luxúria puré e excitante estava claramente presente entre eles.

**Gula**

Por mais que tentassem não estar juntos, acabavam sempre por encontrar-se, era uma necessidade mais que física, era uma fome insaciável, e não apenas o prazer carnal, poder estar na companhia dele era algo de extraordinário, não havia duvida que ele não era perfeito, mas as suas imperfeições tornavam-no perfeito.

Os seus amigos não puderam não notar que Hermione estava claramente cada vez mais arranjada, que (finalmente) as suas roupas serviam-lhe, não parecendo apenas trapos três vezes o tamanho dela, que as vezes os seus lábios brilhavam ou que um ligeiro perfume a morango seguia sempre a morena.

Tanto Harry como Ron preferiram não comentar com medo de ofender a amiga, porque apesar de não estarem habituados a essas demonstrações de vaidade por parte da amiga, não podiam negar que a favorecia claramente.

Os amigos de Draco também não puderam deixar de notar que Draco insistia mais no seu aspecto físico do que o costume, passando alguns momentos durante os treinos de Quidditch a exercer os seus abdominais, também notaram que ele só tomava banho na torre dos chefes de equipa, andando pelo castelo com o seu ar arrogante apesar de estar completamente suado devido aos treinos.

A vaidade que os dois chefes estavam a apresentar não passou despercebida dos amigos mais chegados, mas não viam como isso podia prejudica-los. O que eles não sabiam é o desejo de chamar a atenção do outro era demasiada tentadora, eles precisavam de saciar essa gula pela atenção do outro.

**Preguiça**

A medida que o tempo passava os encontros entre os dois eram cada vez mais frequentes, qualquer momento livre era uma razão para poderem estar juntos, muitas vezes era apenas para poderem falar, enquanto outras eles davam livre vontade aos seus desejos.

Infelizmente, o tempo que passavam juntos não era perdido com os trabalhos da escola, ou as suas tarefas enquanto chefes. As notas começaram claramente a baixar, as aparências de ambos em locais públicos era cada vez menos frequente.

Harry muitas vezes falava com Ron da sua preocupação, mas este último relembrava-lhe que tinham tentado durante seis anos tirar a Hermione da biblioteca, e se ela tinha conseguido fazer isso sozinha só a podiam apoiar.

Na equipa dos Slytherin, ninguém notou diferenças no comportamento do loiro, afinal, ele sempre tinha sido muito reservado em relação as suas coisas.

**Soberba**

Halloween tinha passado e as férias de natal estavam a chegar. Hermione não sabia no que esta relação iria dar, ela queria poder contar aos amigos tudo o que ela sentia, mas o orgulho impedia-a, ela sabia muito bem o que os seus amigos diriam, que ela estava a ser estúpida e que o loiro estava simplesmente a usá-la.

Decidiu pedir a Draco o que significava a relação deles, ela precisava de saber, viver na incerteza não estava a cair bem com a sua maneira de viver.

- É uma coisa passageira.

O tom de arrogância quando ele disse aquilo não escapou a morena, ele pensava que a tinha, e que ela nunca o iria recusar.

Nessa noite Draco dormiu sozinho.

**Ira**

Ela já não o queria ver, ou ouvir falar dele, ele tinha despertado nela sentimentos muito mais fortes do que aqueles que lea nutria por Ron, ele tinha-lhe apresentado um mundo de oportunidades que ela pensava que iriam descobrir juntos, só para ter o seu mundo completamente destruído.

Até ele proferir aquelas simples palavras ela não tinha notado o quanto desejava ter ouvido o loiro dizer-lhe que não poderia viver sem ela.

Mas como todos os sonhos tem de se acordar, por mais doloroso que seja tem de se acordar.

Recuperou o seu tempo perdido, voltou a ser uma frequente utilizadora da biblioteca, e perdeu-se nos livros e nos conhecimentos que Hogwarts podiam lhe oferecer, entrava a horas demasiadas tardias para ver o loiro, e cada vez que o via sentia um ódio irracional por ele.

**Ciúme**

Mas tudo mudou depois das férias de Natal, o sentimento de gula para estar na companhia dela não tinha diminuído. E agora com a Pansy sempre em cima dele a mostrar o seu decote descaradamente, ele precisava dela.

Capturou o olhar de Hermione do outro lado do salão, viu aqueles olhos cor de chocolate a reflectir a sua Ira toda para o Draco. Depois de ver cuidadosamente para quem ela estava a olhar, percebeu que não era para ela, toda a fúria dela estava completamente focalizada na Pansy, e não era propriamente fúria ou ira, era ciúme, o sentimento mais comum.

Draco sentiu o seu coração a acelerar, sentiu um sorriso a querer quebrar no seu rosto, sentiu esperanças, esperança de poder emendar aquelas palavras que ele tinha dito apenas na esperança de a ver a reagir e dizer-lhe que tinha de escolher entre ela ou nada, só para a fazer sofrer uns momentos até lhe dizer que claro que escolhia a ela.

Afastou a Pansy dele, querendo mostrar a Hermione que estava disposto a negociar. Procurou o olhar dela, mas o que encontrou foi o cabelo encaracolado dela.

**Avareza**

Quando viu aquela cena, era como receber um balde de água fria. As coisas só estariam acabadas quando ele decidisse.

Levantou-se bruscamente do seu lugar na mesa dos Slytherin, alcançou a mesa dos Gryffindors, e assim que estava ao pé dela, afastou-a do abraço que o Weasley lhe estava a dar.

Com a força que ele estava a exercer no braço dela, Hermione não teve outra hipótese do que se levantar, ficando colada ao corpo dele.

- Minha, ouviste Weasley, tenta encontrar uma namorada só para ti, que esta é MINHA.

Quando se virou para olhar para a rapariga que o tinha levado a fazer uma declaração tão flagrante perante todos os alunos e membros da equipa educativa de Hogwarts, Draco foi recebido com um sorriso afectado, ele tinha sido enganado por ela, ela tinha-o induzido a esse momento de avareza, não querer partilhar o que é dele.

Sem hesitar beijou-a, mostrando claramente que ela pertencia-lhe.

Não havia dúvida que o inferno estaria a espera deles, mas se isso significasse estarem juntos poderiam enfrentar qualquer problema.

**Se deixarem reviews pode ser que escreva mais histórias do tipo one-shot! Yep, eu sei perfeitamente que o inferno me espera. Beijos a todos.**


End file.
